


Auxilium

by Alcyon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Minor Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyon/pseuds/Alcyon
Summary: Short somewhat Fluff drabble of Fray and the WoL in the Gold Saucer.





	Auxilium

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff because Shadowbringers Launch Trailer put me into Therapy.

It is not the first time you are at a loss of words , often times it was by choice although. Yet this differs greatly , far more than you had ever thought possibly.

All you can do is stare at the manifested darkness of yourself that you called Fray.  
With how busy the Gold Saucer could get they both were no more than normal Adventurers , not dressed any weirder than the rest of Eorzeas habitants. 

Even the slight inkyness at the edge of Fray goes unnoticed by many , you yourself have gotten used to it. You have seen Fray come to live , come forth from your shadow , their form always rippling at the edges as if looking into deep water.

What you have not gotten used to however is said other hunched over the Moogle Claw Machine , golden eyes like liquid gold that glowed dimly even in the lit Gold Saucer fixed upon a price you so desperately wanted. It looks odd in a way , the darkness that was Fray and the stark contrast of the Golden Saucer around them and especially the brightly lit claw machine.

As much as people saw you as their savior you were still just a living being , one that had its likings and weaknesses. And in this rare occasion your eyes had caught sight of a stuffed Chocobo , black in its color and looking adorable. Illegally so.

You had tried for a long time to grab it with the claw , but to no avail. Where you thought you almost had it the bird just slipped off as if not wanting to be freed from this hellish container.

Honestly , you had given up on getting it , fingers rubbing over your eyes as you leaned against the Machine. The feel of something slipping away from you is lost in the feeling of frustration.  
And before you know you can hear the sound of the Machine besides you and the clicking of buttons.

Perhaps your own frustration had moved onto the other , their form hunched over it and gaze fixed sternly at the price they so desperately wanted.

All you can do is stare really , dumbfounded in a way. Watching the others face , or at least the parts which were visible , how Frays eyes squinted sometimes and the gleam in their eyes as if someone had ignited a fire inside them.

It takes the sound of rattling and Fray moving away from the Machine to pull you out of your blatant staring. Before you know the gloved and armored hands that usually held either a cane or a sword fierce in their hand now held out a stuffed chocobo , its big black eyes staring at you.

“....Thank you.”

Your voice is a soft whisper , almost shy in a way as you take the toy from Frays hands and merely stare at it. It reminds you of the Black Chocobo you owned , its wings having carried you through your journeys , even in Azys Lia it had stood by your side.

He wouldve too.

Fray knew.

“Its kind of childish isn't it?”

You talk more to yourself really , thinking aloud. But its irony that a hand lays upon your own , your eyes meeting the golden gaze of Fray.

“No its not.”

A hum makes their way from you , its your way of thanks. And Fray can feel it without you saying anything.

Just because you are the Warrior of Light didn't mean you couldn't indulge in things you liked. You are human , not a Weapon to use without feelings.

For a second your fingers intertwined with the others , lips curling into somewhat of a bright smile.

“Will you indulge me further?”

“Always.”


End file.
